


Купец и вор

by Vit



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vit/pseuds/Vit
Summary: О родившихся в рубашке и воплощенных желаниях.





	Купец и вор

На Город уже давно опустилась ночь. В небе поблескивали мириады маленьких звезд, а блеклый серп луны едва виднелся из-за туч. Сегодня была хорошая ночь для грабителей, убийц и воров. Лунный свет не досаждал так сильно, а беснующийся ветер мешал гореть факелам и притуплял внимание стражей. Но, помимо того, в такие ночи хорошо было сидеть у камина в компании хорошего друга. По крайней мере, так думал человек, стоящий в хорошо освещенной комнате. Само помещение было небольшим, и три электрические лампы прекрасно его освещали. Два кресла напротив камина, столик, книги в шкафу, пара небольших картин на стенах, диван и явно дорогой ковер выдавали хозяина с потрохами. Человек, живущий в данном доме, явно любил роскошь и имел деньги, чтобы её обеспечить. Да уж, бытность купца явно имела свои положительные стороны. Даже несмотря на то, что негативных явно было больше.   
Стоя напротив открытого окна, мужчина наслаждался резкими порывами ветра, которые приносили с собой запахи дыма и моря. Ему нравилось чувствовать, как потоки воздуха сначала почти ласкающе пробегались по оголенной шее, лицу, а потом били сильнее, словно плетью. Он мог бы так стоять довольно долго, слушая вечно бодрствующий город и наблюдая за мерцанием света в окнах чужих домов, но тут дверь скрипнула и отворилась.   
\- Здравствуй, Ларс, - довольно тихим и мягким голосом произнес вошедший, прикрывая за собою дверь. Та повторно скрипнула и с тихим щелчком закрылась.  
\- И тебе не хворать, Винсент. Вижу, твоя жена наконец одобрила наши встречи? - с едва слышной насмешкой произнес купец, все ещё стоя спиной к гостю.  
\- Ах, ты же знаешь, что она жутко подозрительна. Все думает, что я ей буду изменять с какой-то девкой, - махнув рукой, Винсент пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. Совсем короткие, медно-рыжего оттенка.  
\- Она слишком низкого мнения о нас, - хохотнул хозяин дома и наконец повернулся к вошедшему лицом. И надо сказать, что внешность купца не была отталкивающей. Мягкие черные волосы до плеч были собраны в хвост синей атласной лентой. Округлые карие глаза, нос, искривленный ближе к переносице, острые скулы, потрескавшиеся тонкие губы, острый подбородок и недельная щетина на лице. Все это не делало большой чести Ларсу, но он привлекал людей. Не обладая прекрасной внешностью, купец умел брать эти маленькие цитадели в виде отдельно взятых личностей ещё и красивыми речами. Да, мужчина прожил уже достаточно, чтобы получить внушительный багаж знаний и опыт. Все же тридцать шесть лет жизни не проходят бесследно.  
\- Ну, вряд ли правда сильно утешит её, - после довольно длительной паузы ответил рыжеволосый. Он был на пару лет моложе своего собеседника.  
\- Правда редко становится утешением.  
\- И не говори.  
Веселье, появившееся в самом начале разговора, постепенно пошло на убыль, и после короткого обмена любезностями мужчины переместились к камину. Ставни были на тот момент уже надежно закрыты, и ветер не мог помешать теплу заполнять комнату.   
\- Скоро должны принести вино и фрукты, - зная о пристрастиях своего друга, брюнет заранее отдавал приказы слугам.  
\- Ларс, ну сколько можно? Ты каждый раз кормишь меня одними фруктами, - театрально вскинув руки, произнес Винсент.  
В первый момент купец не понял, что именно не понравилось гостю, но после все же догадался.   
\- Но мне правда нечего тебе рассказать. Прошу, не сердись, - мягко улыбнувшись, мужчина пожал плечами.  
\- Да? А те сплетни? Ну, что твой дом пытались ограбить и нескольких слуг даже оглушили.  
\- Всего лишь сплетни, - поморщившись, как от зубной боли, ответил он.  
\- Правда? - недоверчиво хмурясь, спросил капитан стражи.  
\- Нет. Но поверь, Винсент, тебе совсем незачем знать об этом досадном происшествии.  
\- Это почему же?  
И только хозяин дома хотел ответить, как дверь в который раз скрипнула и в комнату вошла служанка с подносом. Так и не сказав то, что хотел сказать, мужчина проводил взглядом несколько смутившуюся девушку и, подождав, пока та выйдет, все же продолжил.   
\- Потому что я переживу потерю стаканов и подсвечника, а вор сюда больше не сунется.  
Винсент хотел задать ещё парочку вопросов, но настойчивое предложение испить вина заставило его замолчать и принять предложенное.   
В течение пары часов эта тема более не затрагивалась. Друзья просто сидели, разговаривали на самые банальные темы и вспоминали прошлое. Но вино, как всегда, оказалось настолько подлым, что они практически не заметили, как захмелели. Конечно, это было далеко не опьянение, но хмель туманил головы и развязывал языки.   
Смеясь над очередной шуткой друга, Винсент опять вспомнил о неудачной попытке воровства. И после нескольких упорных попыток выведать информацию, капитан все же добился своего. Брюнет сдал позиции, предупредив перед этим, что это не совсем та информация, которую хотел бы услышать уважаемый господин.   
\- Та ночь ничем не отличалась от многих других. Я уже собирался отходить ко сну, когда в коридоре послышался шум драки, кто-то вскрикнул, и ко мне в комнату влетел, громыхая броней, стражник.   
\- Там вора поймали, господин! - едва ли не подпрыгивая, как послушная собачка, проговорил он. Тогда я не поверил, что эти обалдуи правда смогли кого-то поймать, не лишив беднягу при этом всех выступающих частей. Как оказалось, это вышло совершенно случайно. Мол, кто-то с перепугу плашмя ударил мечом по голове нарушителя. Да, я подумал, что этот воришка явно родился в рубашке, раз мечи по нему плашмя бьют. Но, тем не менее, удар оказался настолько сильным, что он просто потерял сознание и теперь лежал у ног взбудораженных стражников. Честно говоря, меня никогда не привлекал весь этот сброд, но когда один из нанятых парней поднял безвольное тело, дабы унести с глаз долой, я увидел лицо вора. Оно мне показалось смутно знакомым. Я явно видел этого человека где-то, но не мог понять где. А потом в голове блеснула догадка. Я вспомнил развешенные на улицах листовки.  
\- Эй, покажи мне его глаза, - конечно, меня интересовал в первую очередь цвет радужки неизвестного, но держащий его парень потянулся к кинжалу. Пришлось уточнить, что надо просто поднять веки. Тогда-то все и стало на свои места. Я просто не мог поверить, что в мой дом попал печально известный Гаррет. Мастер-вор с механическим глазом. Такого подарка судьбы я не ожидал. Меня давно привлекала эта личность, но поймать его до этого момента никак не могли. Простая случайность, а сколько радости для меня. Фантазии, что будоражили мой ум все это время, пусть останутся при мне, но что за желание вспыхнуло во мне тогда... Без сознания, а от того совершенно беспомощный, Гаррет сейчас находился у меня в доме. И конечно же, я не собирался упускать свой шанс. Приказ отнести нарушителя в подвальную комнату был выполнен почти молниеносно.  
\- Стой, стой, ты хочешь сказать, что отпустил этого ворюгу просто потому, что тебе так захотелось?  
\- Ох, не перебивай. Все мы не безгрешны, Винсент. Тем более, мне кажется, что это не самый плохой вариант. А теперь представь...

В комнате мягкий полумрак. Обставлена она довольно бедно в том плане, что имеется только узкая кровать, а рядом с ней деревянная колонна, к которой прикреплен подсвечник. Большая часть помещения утопает во мраке, но горящая свеча дает достаточно света, дабы я все хорошо видел. А вижу я достаточно привлекательное зрелище: Гаррет стоит на коленях, его руки привязаны к спинке кровати, а все тело напряжено. Глаза закрывает плотная повязка, а вся одежда, кроме штанов, аккуратно сложена где-то в стороне. Ему явно не нравится такое положение дел. С этого ракурса я не могу видеть его лицо, но он вздрагивает, когда я прикасаюсь к его спине. Пытается отстраниться, дергается вбок, но не может. Шипит что-то, когда я мягко провожу рукой по загорелой коже. Глажу бок, чувствуя напряжение мужчины. Его вовсе не возбуждают такие скудные ласки, но мне нравится. Нравится чувствовать упругие жгуты мышц, мягкую кожу и простое человеческое тепло. Иногда пальцы натыкаются на шрамы. Это не вызывает ни жалости, ни отвращения. Эти шрамы - его часть, и в другом случае я хотел бы узнать происхождение некоторых из них, но сейчас я просто продолжаю начатое дело. И уже не одной рукой, а двумя медленно провожу по его торсу. От плеч и до поясницы, от груди, старательно минуя соски, и до самой линии штанов. Размеренные движения в какой-то мере успокаивают Гаррета, но ему не нравится чувствовать себя столь открытым перед незнакомым человеком. Конечно, я понимаю, но останавливаться не собираюсь. Впрочем, он и не просит. Молчит, видимо пробует ослабить узлы на веревке. Несомненно, у него это выйдет, но времени пока хватает. Время шло, а движения не становились быстрее, лишь пальцы чуть сильнее нажимали на кожу. Когда я опять вернулся к его бокам, то давление усилилось, словно я желал пересчитать его ребра. Конечно, это не было моей целью. Просто кожа там достаточно чувствительна. Так и оказалось, я почувствовал, как он вздрогнул, увидел, как брюнет неосознанно прогнулся, но он просто забылся и в следующий момент задергался, пытаясь уйти от контакта. Вор не просил, а я все же перестал так делать. Чуть шероховатыми ладонями мягко огладил явно саднящую кожу. Мои намерения не были секретом для Гаррета, но что он мог сделать, когда его положение было явно не выгодным? Тем более, узлы я умею хорошо вязать. И ничего, что после таких упражнений кожа на запястьях может быть содрана. Переживет, не рассыпется. Но я не собирался и дальше обходиться «нейтральной территорией». Переместил руки на его грудь. Да, не женщина, но того факта, что соски все же обладают некоторой чувствительностью, никто не отменял. Вот и сейчас он возмущенно выдохнул, не понимая, чем меня привлекла эта часть его тела. Я же несколько раз провел ладонями, ощущая, что от прохлады его соски затвердели. Появилась новая идея, и я убрал одну руку, поднеся её к своему рту, лизнул указательный палец, смачивая его слюной. Чувствовался чужой вкус. Солоновато-терпкий и ещё какой-то. Я не мог вспомнить названия, так как был увлечен иным. А именно: так как мой палец был смочен слюной, которая остыла, пока я возвращал руку к исходной точке, то и реакция должна быть более чем интригующей. Так и оказалось. Почувствовав прикосновения чего-то холодного и влажного, Гаррет выгнулся, его ногти царапнули деревянную поверхность спинки.  
А я не отставал, несмотря на периодические подергивания. То просто гладя, то мягко зажимая между пальцами, а иногда несильно надавливал. Эти манипуляции не могли возбудить его должным образом, но было приятно слышать редкие судорожные выдохи. Я видел, что он хотел прогнуться, подставляясь, но сдерживался. Вскоре я оставил его соски в покое. Одна рука переместилась ему на шею, несильно сжимая. Вор опять весь напрягся, ожидая моих дальнейших действий, но я не собирался его душить, лишь заставил запрокинуть голову, дабы я смог увидеть его лицо. Да, определенно мне нравилось выражение злости и растерянности на его лице. Впрочем, я не мог видеть его глаз, а ведь в них обычно столько эмоций отражается. Этого краткого осмотра хватило, и я убрал руку, а его голова вернулась в исходное положение. Но мне уже было мало простых поглаживаний. Упершись коленом в кровать, я склонился над ним. Его спина была совсем близко, так что он чувствовал мое дыхание на своей коже. В следующий момент я прижался к нему щекой, руками же обняв за талию. Да, медные пуговицы на одежде были холодными, но мне понравилось то, как он прогнулся в попытке уйти от едва ли не жгучего холода. Тем временем мои руки опять пришли в движение, но на этот раз одна рука просто обхватила его поперек живота, а вторая спустилась ниже, к штанам. Возможно, что сначала он не понял, что я собрался делать, и именно поэтому в относительной тишине я провел ладонью левой руки по его паху. Быстрое движение, но брюнет опять взбунтовался, не давая мне сделать ничего особого. Так как я стоял сбоку, мне было нетрудно приблизится к его уху и весьма убедительно попросить не дергаться. К счастью, он просьбу выполнил, и я продолжил прерванное дело, чувствуя, что сердцебиение начало ускоряться. Ещё бы, безнаказанно трогать его в таком интимном месте... И при этом ощущать, что он немного, но таки возбужден. Это доставляло свою долю удовольствия, и мне тут же захотелось узнать, какая у него будет реакция, если я войду. Что вызовет более сильную реакцию: если я буду двигаться в медленном темпе, либо же наоборот - быстром. Но всему свое время, и я продолжил ласкать его через ткань штанов. Хотел он или не хотел, но физиология брала свое, и его член постепенно начал твердеть. Я слышал, что чужое дыхание уже не такое ровное, да и мое собственное сбилось. После небольшой заминки, в ходе которой я переместился ему за спину и снял верхнюю часть одежды, мои руки таки взялись за снятие его штанов. Не то чтобы это было жутко тяжело, просто меня обматерили последними словами, пока шнуровка все же поддалась. А потом я резким движением спустил его штаны до колен.  
Не знаю, кто был больше шокирован: я или Гаррет. Во всяком случае, я услышал, как он судорожно всхлипнул. И мне показалось, или в этом звуке было столько беспомощности? Не знаю, ведь я был дико занят рассматриванием его задницы. И не то чтобы она была такая уж необычная, просто сам факт того, что такой человек сейчас стоит передо мной едва ли не на четвереньках с оттопыренной голой задницей, возбуждал. И от того на некоторое время я просто замер, наслаждаясь моментом. Вор же после небольшой паузы отмер и часто задышал, словно собираясь высказать мне, насколько я низко пал. Но так ничего и не сказал, ибо мои руки сжали его ягодицы. Подавшись вперед, он ахнул, когда я стал ощутимо мять и раздвигать оные. Это явно смутило брюнета. Был ли он девственником, неизвестно, но мне нравилась его отзывчивость. Склонившись над ним, я лизнул кожу на спине у лопатки. Тем временем правая рука оставила в покое его задницу и спустилась ниже, к члену. Меня радовало, что мужчина все-таки возбудился от происходящего, так как не особо хорошо, когда получает удовольствие лишь один. И вот левая рука замерла, а правой я в некотором смысле нежно провел по внутренней стороне его бедра. Гаррет заерзал, но деваться ему было некуда. Хотя я бы не сказал, что он сдался, скорее, просто ждал подходящего момента. И пока он ждал, я по крайней мере мог насладиться этой вынужденной покорностью. Гладя его ногу, я постепенно поднимался все выше, и в итоге моя ладонь накрыла его полутвердый член. Вор опять дернулся и попытался сдвинуть ноги. Но из-за меня, находящегося между его конечностей, эта попытка провалилась. Это и хорошо, так как я мог беспрепятственно ласкать его член и слушать быстрое поверхностное дыхание. Ритм удалось подобрать удачный, по крайней мере теперь я знал, что ему нравится не быстро, но достаточно жестко. Переведя взгляд вверх, я заметил, что он уткнулся лбом в собственную руку. Шея теперь была заманчиво открытой, и я воспользовался «предложением». Не прерывая движений руки, подался вперед и несколько грубо поцеловал сначала местечко возле уха, а потом чуть ниже. Попутно я прижался грудью к его спине, чувствуя, что его кожа, как и моя, покрылась испариной. Возможно, он едва сдерживался, дабы не подмахивать движениям моей руки. От этой мысли меня пробила дрожь. Решив, что дальше оттягивать столь желанный момент не стоит, я встал с кровати и, подойдя к столу, который до этого скрывался во тьме, взял оттуда обыкновенного вида склянку. В ней было подсолнечное масло, которое вообще-то было предназначено для употребления в пищу, но ничем другим я не располагал. Тем более, что Гаррет вряд ли будет возражать. Опять повернувшись к кровати лицом, я увидел весьма привлекательную картину: свет от свечи падал на мужчину таким образом, что кожа его приобрела какой-то матовый оттенок. Местами хорошо просматривались напряженные мышцы. К тому же стоит заметить, что у него уже затекли руки от излишне тугих узлов. Отметив это, я вернулся к нему и, опять устроившись позади, открыл склянку. Раздалось тихое звяканье, а мужчина рефлекторно попытался посмотреть, что же происходит сзади. Этому помешала в основном повязка. Я же, не удержавшись, хмыкнул и, вылив на ладонь достаточное количество подсолнечного масла, размазал его между ягодиц Гаррета. Тот испуганно застонал и крупно задрожал, подавшись вперед. Пока я его не трогал, так как был занят собственными штанами. Собственное возбуждение уже стало болезненным, и я так же спустил штаны до колен, несколько раз проведя по своему члену рукой, которая была в масле. А после прижался к мужчине, чувствуя, как тот весь сжался, явно боясь, что я войду вот так сразу и без подготовки. Но я лишь схватил его за бедра, дабы пресечь подергивания прочь, и несколько раз двинул тазом, представляя, как восхитительно было бы войти до упора. А пока я просто терся о него, слыша, каким тяжелым стало его дыхание. Отняв одну руку от его бедра, я опустил её ниже, уделяя внимание и его члену. К моему удивлению, он не опал. Неужели не только меня преследовали очень интересные фантазии? Впрочем, я не мог читать чужие мысли, и оставалось только догадываться, о чем думает вор.   
Так как я все же не собирался трахать его без подготовки, то одну руку все же пришлось отнять от его бедра. Странно, но Гаррет даже не стал дергаться, остался в том же положении. Склянка, до этого отставленная на пол, опять была поднята, и я опять вылил некоторое количество масла. Правда, теперь уже на самого вора. Блестящие капли постепенно стекали вниз, таки попадая на анус, и в итоге некоторое количество добралось до его мошонки. Видимо это было несколько щекотно, так как он опять завозился. После чего я быстро освободил обе руки. Одной я ухватился за его плечо. От такого нахальства мужчина точно вспомнит о своем святом долге и попытается освободиться. Мне бы не хотелось навредить ему, по крайней мере сейчас. Так что, действуя только ради его блага, я медленно ввел в Гаррета один палец. И конечно, он дернулся. Далеко не ушел, но я явственно ощутил его страх. Тягучий, приторно сладкий, он словно обжигал мои нервы, заставляя тяжелое удовольствие скапливаться внизу живота. Шумно выдохнув, я продолжил начатое. Его мышцы ритмично сжимались вокруг моего пальца, но все же пропускали глубже. Было чертовски приятно ощущать жар чужого тела, слышать, как ранее практически неприступный человек судорожно вдыхает и что-то шепчет. Не знаю, как мне удалось так долго продержаться, но мой партнер, судя по всему, пока не собирался кончать, тем самым прерывая наше великолепное времяпровождение. Поэтому когда палец вошел до упора, я продолжил движение уже в обратном направлении. Медленно, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям. Так повторялось ещё несколько раз, а потом я резко ускорил движения, делая их почти грубыми. По телу брюнета опять пронеслась волна крупной дрожи, делая его ещё более восхитительным в моих глазах. А в довесок ко всему он сдавленно ахнул. Голос его совсем не походил на голоса разнообразных дам, что побывали в моей постели, но мне так нравилось даже больше. Такой низкий и хриплый звук... Мне хотелось услышать его ещё раз. Но на следующем движении он лишь вздрогнул. Возможно, ему уже мало одного пальца? От этих мыслей я ещё более распалился.   
\- Какой развратник, - прошептал я, склонившись к его уху. А после ввел второй палец. Судя по тому, как отозвалось тело Гаррета, ему понравились мои слова и действия. По крайней мере то, как он прогнул спину и запрокинул голову, говорили об одном. С такого ракурса я смог увидеть его лицо. Заметный румянец на щеках, брови, сдвинутые к переносице, и влажные губы, столь призывно открытые. При свете свечи было немного плохо видно, но я заметил, что они дрожат. О боги, как это выглядело. Конечно, он делал так не специально, но при всей своей силе он умудрялся выглядеть беззащитным. Мне не хотелось его оберегать, учитывая этот факт, нет. Скорее, довести мужчину до той точки, когда он не сможет удерживать в узде свою страсть. И стоило поторопиться, а то мне опять становилось больно.   
Пальцы опять начали движение, все так же неритмично и быстро. Иногда сгибая их в фалангах, я слышал, как всхлипывает Гаррет, а его мышцы опять сильно сжимаются. Сомнительно, что в теперешнем состоянии вор очень уж хочет лишний раз дергаться, но руку с его плеча я не убрал. Разве что перестал так сильно сжимать его плечо, а то ногти уже успели впиться в кожу, оставляя мелкие кровоточащие ранки. Все это время я пытался найти его простату, дабы увидеть реакцию на прикосновение к ней, но сейчас я не отличался сосредоточенностью и поэтому достаточно длительное время я просто растягивал партнера. Но в какой-то момент, по чистой случайности, я нашел нужную точку. И брюнет не замедлил отреагировать. Реакция была слабой, но я опять нажал на ту же точку, уже намеренно массируя только её. Видимо, ему с огромным трудом удалось не поддаться назад, пытаясь насадиться на мои пальцы сильнее, так как мышцы ануса стали сокращаться быстрее, а он сам выгнулся, тщетно пытаясь сдержать хриплый стон. Короткий, но он заставил меня самого едва слышно застонать, представляя, как он будет стонать и извиваться с моим членом в заднице. И это можно проверить в самом скором времени. Только расслабить его ещё немного... Поколебавшись, я отпустил его плечо, несколько секунд он только дрожал, судорожно дыша, пока я продолжал массировать его простату, но так ничего и не сделал. А освободившейся рукой я сначала провел по его боку, потом не сильно сжал и покрутил сосок, но на этом решил не останавливаться. Едва прикасаясь к коже на животе, провел незримую дорожку к его паху. Как ни удивительно, но и там он был влажный. Возможно, вору так сильно доставило ощущать себя жертвой, но результат был на лицо... Хотя в данном случае эта формулировка выглядит несколько двусмысленно, но какая кому разница? Тем более что Гаррет оказался поразительно чувствителен. Едва я начал дрочить ему, мужчина опять застонал, явно теряясь в ощущениях. Ведь чужие прикосновения всегда ощущаются немного иначе. А отвращения от самого факта моего присутствия он не ощущал, что делало ситуацию ещё более замечательной. Можно было бы попробовать войти прямо сейчас, но я поостерегся и лишь ввел третий палец. Скорее всего это не вызвало таких приятных ощущений, как при первых двоих. Вор отпрянул, и мне пришлось потратить ещё некоторое время, просто мягко поглаживая его тело. Судорожно сжавшиеся мышцы наконец расслабились, и я смог продолжить двигать рукой, растягивая брюнета. Вскоре я даже смог немного раздвинуть пальцы, и это не было воспринято так уж болезненно. Но мужчина уже сам начал насаживаться на мои пальцы, перестав контролировать себя, и наблюдать за этим стало невыносимо. Поэтому я убрал руку. К сожалению, не было недовольных стонов: он лишь ожидающе замер, тяжело и сипло дыша. Спина Гаррета взмокла и чуть поблескивала, но меня этот факт уже мало волновал. Подняв с пола склянку, я опять вылил немного ему на задницу, а потом то же действие повторил и со своим членом. Вернув масло на место, я придвинулся к вору ближе, надавливая головкой на сжавшийся проход. Это, по всей видимости, испугало мужчину, так как он весь сжался и, хрипло что-то зашептав, подался вперед. Мне нравился его страх, так что не самым лучшим выбором было показывать его. Не сдержавшись, я немного резковато вошел наполовину. Сомнительно, что это принесло ему много приятных ощущений, так как Гаррет протяжно взвыл. А после создалось такое ощущение, что он задыхается, такие красноречивые звуки слышались. Пришлось опять отвлечься и вновь заставить его расслабиться. То есть не двигаться и гладить торс. С каждой минутой сдерживаться становилось все тяжелее, и как-то символично опущенная голова ещё больше расшатывала мое самообладание. Он все ещё тихо поскуливал, но уже не сжимался так сильно, поэтому я смог продвинуться дальше, входя почти до упора. Опять протяжный, но все ещё непозволительно тихий стон. А после того, как я соприкоснулся с его ягодицами своими бедрами, он как-то жалобно ахнул. Теперь весь его вид говорил о том, что он сдался. Скорее всего, даже если я сниму веревки, вор никуда не денется. Конечно, он не был сломлен, просто временно согнулся под давлением, но даже это всколыхнуло во мне почти забытые чувства. Из горла вырвался глухой стон, и я начал медленно двигаться, то входя в дрожащее тело, то выходя из него. Отличительной чертой брюнета оказалась дрожь. Не сказать, что мне это не нравилось, было даже интересно. Тем не менее, когда мои движения стали жесткими, и он каждый раз по инерции дергался вперед, несдержанно вскрикивая, дрожь прошла. Но он так жарко реагировал на происходящее, что я просто не смог долго сдерживать себя. Тем более, что Гаррет и сам уже переступил ту грань. Спина напряженно прогнулась, а внутри он начал так восхитительно сжиматься, при этом застонав, как самая дорогостоящая шлюха. Я-то знаю, как она стонет... В общем, его стоны стали последней каплей для меня и я, последний раз толкнувшись глубоко внутрь, излился. Когда я опять смог думать, то осознал, что лежу на спине брюнета, а он сам все ещё тяжело дышит и содрогается, словно после судорог. Немного хотелось спать, но скорее всего моему вынужденному партнеру было гораздо хуже. Особенно учитывая потеки крови на руках. Видимо, веревки натерли кожу. Но стоило хотя бы смыть с себя следы только что произошедшего. Поэтому, поднявшись, я ещё раз оглядел мужчину. Весьма привлекательная картина, надо сказать. Весь он как-то поник после произошедшего. Или, лучше сказать, обмяк. Делай, что хочешь. И я бы сделал, но уже близился рассвет, сумрак в комнате уже не был таким густым, а свеча почти догорела. Так что я вышел из комнаты, а когда вернулся, то не застал ни Гаррета, ни серебряных стаканов и подсвечника.

Ещё некоторое время спустя в комнате слышался лишь треск пламени. Оба сидели тихо и практически не шевелились. Лишь Винсент тяжело дышал, пытаясь скрыть румянец на щеках. Да, он готов был признать, что его друг замечательный рассказчик. Да и собственное воображение помогло представить картину в наиболее выгодном свете.  
\- Значит, ушел, - голос стал неожиданно хриплым, и рыжеволосый пару раз кашлянул, дабы избавиться от этого эффекта.  
\- Ага, - выпив ещё немного вина, ответил купец.  
\- Ну, ты... Меня позови, если в следующий раз его поймаешь...  
Просьба была несколько неожиданной, но Ларс все же кивнул.


End file.
